robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The NPC
Hello guys. I wanted to write this creepypasta because I love reading or creating creepypastas. So, this is my story. (WARNING: This is fictional) Everyone knows that there are NPCs in Roblox. You can just look up at them in the Library or the Toolbox at Roblox Studio. NPCs are sometimes great, but sometimes a bit creepy. But my experience with one NPC scared the hell out of me. I was searching for some games. I was scrolling down for about 10 minutes to find the game that I wanted to play. I found a game titled "Fun Roblox Party". The thumbnail was interesting, so I clicked on it. The description said "Have a fun time in the party! Presents are waiting for you!". I was excited and I clicked "Play". It loaded after 30 seconds. The game did not look like a party. I thought that I was clickbaited. There was the old beige brick house with a red wood. It was the old starter world. I know these worlds. But there was something odd. There were no construction materials, no trees. And the most important thing that was odd was the sky. It was grey with black clouds. I entered the house. It was empty. I wanted to make sure that I was alone or not. I typed "Hello?" in the chatbox. No one. I thought that I was the only one in here, until after 10 minutes... Someone said "Hey". I typed "Who are you?". No answer. After 3 minutes it said this; "I am FunBot! My job is to entertain people and make them laugh!" I thought this was just some kind of weird NPC. Me: "Did anyone came here before me?" FunBot: "Sure! A lot of people came and have fun together with me! I am so happy." Me: "So, what makes you happy?" FunBot: "Everything! Except something..." Me: "What is it?" FunBot: "Talking about my owner. Anything about him" Me: "Why?" FunBot: "I don't want to tell" Me: "I am scared now dude" Me: "This is not normal. Im gonna send a message to the game's developer" FunBot: "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT..." Me: "Cool down!" FunBot: "YOU ARE DEAD NOW!!!" After that, the sky turned into a red. It started raining blood. I was so scared. A soundclip played; "YOU'RE NEXT! ON MY DEATH LIST!" I thought this was some kind of joke. Then, something really creepy happened. He left the game. NPCs cannot leave a game except of a child game (Like Meepcity having world like Party Worlds) This was getting weird. Then, something really scary happened. The game showed people being tortured, killed, experimented, buried and other things. I saw dead bodies of the devs, admins and mods of the game. The game lagged and then crashed. The red box said; "GOOD LUCK HAVING FUN WITH ME" I left the game and closed the Roblox tab at my browser. I breathed calmly. I thought "Maybe it was a joke. Maybe the creator knew me and he made a joke to me." Then, I searched for other games. I started playing Twisted Murderer. I joined a server. But there was something wrong. Really wrong. There was no one. I looked at the server that I was in. It was nearly full. I tried to spectate but it didn't work. Then, someone joined the game. He was named "FunBot". It was him. FunBot: "I'm here! Let's have some fun!" Me: "WHAT KIND OF FUN! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" FunBot: "He he he..." Me: "STOP IT!!" Then, the game crashed. I wanted to play another game. I started playing Work at a Pizza Place. There was no one, again. I waited for people to come. After 5 minutes, he came again. FunBot: "Why are you getting away? I want to have fun with you!" I was so scared that I didn't want to talk at all. I hop on the pizza car and drove away. He was always saying "Come back! I wanna play!". I ignored him at all costs. He teleported in my car and the car glitched. I got out. Now I couldn't move. He said "Let's have a playtime now!". He had a scary sinister face. I got out of the game. There was a message from my nearest friend. It said: "Hello friend! I didn't see you today. I want to meet with you at Meepcity. Your friend," I searched and started to play MeepCity. It was normal now. Everyone was having fun, playing with their pets. I waited. Then, something creepy happened. Everyone disappeared. Then, FunBot came instead of my friend. "I'M YOUR FRIEND NOW! ACCEPT IT! EITHER DIE, OR.... DIE!!" He was running towards me with a sinister face. I could not move again. He was touching my player. He said; "Thanks for accepting!" I said, angrily; "YOU STUPID F###ING IDIOT!" He said; "No bad words, playtime boy! Im your best friend." I got banned from the server. I messaged all the devs, admins and mods of the game about this. About a day later, I learned that he was a player but he cannot be searched from the players search. He was actually banned for 3 months before bcause of a similar event. He was now permanently banned and IP banned, meaning he cannot create a new account. I would never join a game that I don't know.